


Let's dance!

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: Sherry invites Leon and Jack to her wedding to Jake.Based off a Person A, B, C prompt OT3 friendly off Tumblr.Imagine Person A of your OTP, the more romantic/cute one, dragging Person B, the more serious/stoic/grumpy one out onto the dance floor at a wedding.OT3 Bonus: Person C is taking pictures because Person B never dances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write everyone being at a wedding and Jack being forced to dance in front of Ada.

“Leon! I’m so glad you made it!”

“Of course Sherry, I wouldn’t miss your wedding, EVEN if I don’t approve of that asshole you’re marrying…”

“Leon, Jake’s not that bad! Give him a chance, and you do remember he saved me?”

Leon rolled his eyes; Sherry glared at him

“Yes, I do…?”

“Also I haven’t said anything about that asshole you’re currently dating…”

“What? Oh him well he’s already an asshole, and an actual one at that so it wouldn't bother me if you did” Laugh

“Well as for right as that sounds I’m still gonna be happy for you since you found someone to love you for the dick you are.”

“Yea-- Hey! Sherry!”

Sherry playfully stuck her tongue out at Leon.

“You little shit” Sherry giggled and patted Leon on his shoulder.

“Anyway let’s get this wedding party started! Turn the music on!”

Leon watched Sherry as she ran over to Jake, Leon feared she’d be in danger of tripping over that long wedding gown she wore. “Umm Sherry…?”

Just as he had expected, she stumbled right into Jake near the bar and took him and his drink down to the floor. 

“Whoooooopppps!” laughed Sherry

“Damn it supergirl! That was good booze!” 

“Oh, whatever! Let’s dance!”

Jake looked over at Leon, he’d been glaring at him the whole time, wasn't anything new to him honestly. He flipped him the bird. 

Leon looked was offended. “Wow…”

Leon jumped hearing Jack’s voice.

“Where the hell have you been!?” Leon grumbled.

“Right here you idiot.”

The dance floor was getting crowded, Leon wasn't much for dancing. He just stared at Sherry Twerking on Jake and wondered how she grew up so fast and was now such a sassy little miss.

“Leon, Longtime no see.”

Leon turned to see Ada in a sexy red gown, backless as always. She always dressed to impress, Noticeably she had a flower crown on, was different, yet she still looked completely in character. In her hand was a glass of champagne, she took a sip, licking her crimson lips afterward. 

“Ada? Why are you here?” 

“I was invited…”

“That’s not what I meant…” 

“I worked for her father, even though it was only in business terms I knew Sherry, She used to visit the office when I was around. She’s a cute thing. Jake’s lucky. It's ironic to think she’d end up with the son of the man that raised her after William and Annette died, although the bitch did try to shoot me.”

Ada took another sip, and Jack cleared his throat rather loudly. Her eyes drifted up to the larger man behind Leon. He’d been staring intently at her.

“Well hey, big boy! Don’t worry I couldn’t miss you sticking out like a broken thumb, and I was just choosing to ignore you.”

“Bitch…”

“Can’t you think of any new material yet? Jacky-boy?”

“Don’t call me that…”

“What? Jacky-boy?”

Jack growled, taking a step towards Ada, Leon put his hand on Jack’s chest.

“Stop it! Do I need to separate you two?”

Leon looked back at Ada, “Stop getting him worked up, you know it’s easy to get him riled.”

“Ok I’ll stop, I was just having fun. You’re such a spoilsport.”

A song then came on that Leon was rather fond of, he suddenly got an urge to dance, and it was a good excuse to get Jack and Ada separated, so they didn’t end up having a full out brawl.

“Jack let’s dance!” Leon smiled at him, Jack blushed. 

“I… I’m not a great dancer…” 

“I’ll teach you” Leon grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him out onto the dance floor. Ada’s brow was arched.

“This ought to be interesting…” She reached into her little black handbag retrieving her cell phone, sliding her finger across the screen she opened the camera app. 

“Time to immortalize this moment… for posterity, of course, Jack and Leon…” 

“You put your hand here... right, and then that hand goes there. Now just follow my lead.”

Jack stared at his feet, apparently not wanting to miss a step and ending up looking like a fool. Leon started wistfully as Jack; he was like a little kid. Always needing guidance for the simple things, I guess all the years of only being a hardened soldier can make someone unable to enjoy the little things. 

“These pictures will suffice, even though they are both dicks… I still love them. Idiots” She turned to watch Sherry and Jake, Sherry had her head on Jake’s shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and him resting his head on top hers.

“I wish them all the happiness, and God knew they deserve it.”

“They sure do…”

Ada turned to see the familiar red-head, Leon had spoken so much about her.

“You must be Claire?” Ada asked, offering her hand. Claire shook it and smiled.

“Sorry about my brother trying to kill you and all, I know You’re Ada.” 

she sighed, “Chris can be a real ass.”

“I’m used to it.” She stared at Leon and Jack. 

“Good to see Leon happy too.”

“Yes, I’m glad he found, someone.”

“Ok, everyone! Time to catch the bouquet!” shouted Sherry.

All the woman gathered in the center, well all but Ada.

“Ok ready? 1,2,3!” 

The bouquet flew into the air, the women struggling to grab it, yet it bounced right off their fingertips and past the group landing right into Leon’s hands.

Ada palmed Jack’s shoulder. “Well looks like your wedding with good ‘ol’’Leon is next! Congrats.”

Jack growled at Ada touching him.

“Calm down.”

Leon just stared at the small bunch of lilies, carnations, and white roses. He looked up at Jack who was blushing again. Jack was not the type to express any joy he may have being feeling. However, Leon knew him better than anyone else. 

“So yeah, Now I have to propose to you, don’t I? Leon, why do you have to be so high maintenance?”

“That’s right, only the best for me baby.” He winked at Jack. Jack looked away he nearly resembled a tomato at this point. 

“Well hopefully at our wedding I’ll be able to dance properly…”

“Oh by the way fella’s, I got some good moments on camera, you’ll each be receiving them later.” She winked at the two men, and for a second they thought she was about to pull out a grappling hook from her purse since that was always how she made her exits.

“Wow look Jack she is going to use her legs to leave this time!”

Ada stared at Leon, her mouth slightly agape “Leon, shut up, I do use my legs Ok,”

"Funny, I always imagined you using your grappling gun to leave the nail salon, grocery store, your house."

"Shut up!" Ada turned on her heel and stomped off, the clicking of her heels revealing just how mad she was. 

Just as she left Sherry started laughing loudly, Leon looked in her direction, thinking someone had just made a funny joke and she has laughed at it. 

“Sherry! Oh god!” Leon’s had blinked a bunch of times to ensure what he was seeing was real, Sherry was running around in her underwear. 

“Sherry stop, please put your dress back on!” called Jake. 

“...She always drink too much…?” asked Jack

“Not since she started hanging out with that Jake.”


End file.
